1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems for tracking items such as transactions and, in particular, a system which interfaces with modules of accounting systems, packaged or custom built, to generate a visual map of the cash flow resulting from a plurality of transactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accounting Packages allow users to list account numbers or to list transaction line entries by transaction number or to list transaction line entries by account number. These systems can represent object 1's relationship to object 2; or object 1's and object 2's relationship to x; but these current systems cannot represent object 1's relationship to object 2 and object 2's relationship to object 3. In Artificial Intelligence terminology, these current systems would be considered a search 1 level deep. There is a need for a system which can represent a search n levels deep. There is also a need for a system which can visualize the n level deep search using a visual language.